


A Horror Deal

by superasia8



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pure fluff :), Spooning, some zombies watch out for them ;p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superasia8/pseuds/superasia8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil decide to watch a horror. Both boys know it's not a good idea, but at least they have a chance to find out who's gonna come and cuddle to whose bedroom first, right? Fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horror Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Koszmarna umowa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986218) by [superasia8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superasia8/pseuds/superasia8)



> This’s been sitting hidden on my laptop for a while now, but I got rid of all the dirt so you can read it! It’s my present, or more, a cute little oneshot to celebrate it's been one year since I’ve started publishing :3  
> Thank you for all the support so far, guys, it would be hard without it :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNINGS: fear of the dark, zombie and The Walking Dead reference

Suddenly a loud and long,

"Phiiil?" erupted through their apartment but Phil didn't even look away from his laptop. He was so close to finishing editing his video that all he was focused on was the editing program and the film. Not Dan.

Although wearing headphones, he was sure the brown-haired was in his own room. Of course his boyfriend wouldn't bother to stand up from his bed. Not when he was lazy, at least. Dan much more prefered calling and talking through the walls, which made their subscribers laugh as they found out about how communication works in their household. To Phil, it was the staff of life.

"Phil, Phil, Phil!" Dan sang and Phil only rolled his eyes, still not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

He put up a final _'SUBSCRIBE'_ button onto the video when he heard someone letting out a long, loud puff of frustration. Phil stopped his work momentarily, to listen out for Dan's steps, but there came none. Wrinkling his forehead, he wondered what his boyfriend was going to do to get his attention.

His thoughts were stopped the moment his phone went off. His lips formed into a light smile as he unlocked the screen and read Dan's message,

_From: Dan_

_I'm bored Phyul_

He replied instantly, thinking how weird it was to text each other when there was only a wall between them but, well, at least he didn't have to go to Dan every time he needed something, right?

_From: Phil_

_a movie then?_

_From: Dan_

_ok you choose_

Phil pursed his lips, wondering what they could watch. An evil smirk crept on his face as he typed up a message and quickly hit _'send'_ ,

_From: Phil_

_The Walking Dead_

The second the message was delivered and read, he heard Dan's voice from the other room, full of disbelief,

"Are you fucking kidding me..."

Phil chuckled, clicking _'render'_ on his laptop. Noticing the slow progress, he sighed, a little bored as he slid his thumb across the screen,

_From: Dan_

_you know I hate zombies_

_From: Phil_

_I DARE YOU_

He didn't have to wait for the reply long, he knew Dan was competitive and couldn't not take a challenge of any sort,

_From: Dan_

_am i allowed to cuddle at least??_

He pondered for a moment, before he answered,

_From: Phil_

_but first one who goes to the other's bedroom at night loses_

_From: Dan_

_FUCK YOU. DEAL_

* * *

They've been watching a second episode in a row now and Dan's hands were gripping Phil's shirt as if he was holding on for his dear life. Phil bit on his bottom lip hard, trying not to laugh when a zombie jumped up from behind onto the character and Dan flinched involuntarily.

"That's not funny," he mumbled, feeling the slight tremors of Phil's body as he shook with laughter.

"It is," he explained and placed a gentle and full of love kiss on Dan's nose when the other pouted. Snaking an arm around the boy, the brown-haired relaxed into the touch and let out a relieved sound.

Meanwhile, the female was running away from the cold, but tripped in her haste. She started crawling away from it, her face contorted in sheer terror as the zombie got on top of her. She was screaming for a few seconds more, trying to kick off the enemy, but her voice was cut off when the zombie bit into her neck.

Dan squeaked, hiding his head into Phil's blue shirt,

"Ph- Phil? We haven't decided how many episodes we have to watch, have we?" the brunet asked with a glint of hope in his chocolate eyes. Phil didn't have a heart to torture him more, so he turned off the TV in the moment the camera focused on details of what was left from the woman's face.

As the whole room fell into darkness, Dan tightly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend immediately, clinging to him desperately,

"Phil, protect me..." he whispered, his voice high pitched.

The brown eyed jumped suddenly when Phil touched his left foot.

"Phil!" he squeaked.

"Sorry, I'm only trying to find my phone," he apologised, but no real apology could be heard in his voice and Dan regretted he agreed on the challenge.

Phil was just about to stand up and leave the lounge when,

"Stay with me, Phil."

The black haired freezed for a second before he slowly and gently scrambled out of Dan's arms. Dan was holding him so desperately close, he felt bad for tearing his hold off of himself. But deal was a deal.

"I thought you wanted to go to sleep and that's why we turned off the TV?" Phil asked innocently, reminding him of their deal.

"At least turn on the lights, please?"

Phil chuckled hearing the boy's plea butsheepishly turned on the lights.

Being honest, the only thing Phil wanted to do in that moment, was to cuddle up and fall asleep next to his boyfriend. He wanted to feel his body's warmth against his and be sure that Dan wasn't scared. But, Phil couldn't offer that, could he? Dan was the one who agreed on their deal so if he felt too scared, he could always go to Phil's room.

That was at least what Phil repeated to himself as he said his goodbye to the brunet and kissed him good night. Deep inside though, he knew how stubborn and competitive Dan could be. His boyfriend might easily stay up the whole night only so he wouldn't lose and make sure no zombie was creeping up on him.

What Phil didn't consider though was that not only Dan has been watching the film.

* * *

The shadows looked dangerously mysterious and unknown and Phil swallowed hard as he looked over the plushies on his wardrobe. The stuffed lions stared at him like they were planning to jump onto him the second he'd tear his eyes away from them. Phil ducked quickly under his duvet, his body shaking lightly.

Okay, he might be a little bit scared but he could handle it, alright? He was gonna be fine, the TV show wasn't real, the zombies didn't exist. He was in London, there was no apocalypse and love of his life was in the room just a few metres away, it wasn't that bad, right?

And if he _survived_ the night, he'd win.

"ZOOOMBIE!" Phil jumped up, his heart beating fast as a woman's shriek cut the silence of the night. He licked his lips, peering from his duvet and looking expectantly at the window. He was ready to hear her screams and an angry grumble of a turned human.

His heart quickened its pace as he noticed some movement to his left. He turned to face the door which creaked as they were slowly pulled open. Phil took in a breath, waiting for whatever was going to happen next while his mind jumped to the worst conclusions.

_Oh no, no, no, it got Dan, oh my God, it got Dan, what am I supposed to do? I won't be able to hurt him, he's my love, my everything, oh no, what have I done? Why did I tempt the bad?_

His throat dry, he shut his eyes tightly at the sound of footsteps. They were getting closer, he realised, and he pried that it wasn't Dan who was turned into a zombie and that his boyfriend could get away. He was ready to sacrifice himself if it only could give Dan some time to escape-

"Phil?"

"OH MY GOD! DAN?!" he breathed out deeply, all the adrenaline leaving his body quickly and being replaced by embarrassment. His cheeks flared a deep red and he thanked Dan couldn't see him in the darkness.

"Move," Dan muttered, head down as Phil made out his boyfriend's form standing beside his bed. "I lost, I know, now move," he hurried him with his hand and Phil mechanically lifted the duvet and made some space for the brunet.

How stupid was he to believe that a zombie apocalypse had started? If Dan found out, he wouldn't stop laughing at him for the rest of the century. It would be much worse than losing, he realised.

"Cuddle me," Dan ordered as he sniffed and moved closer to Phil.

Phil quickly shook of the shock at the words and his mind instantly changed into protective mode. He spooned Dan as he looked over the brown-eyed, searching for anything that could mean Dan was hurt.

"Are you okay, Bear?" he whispered.

"Now I am! But I'm never doing these sick challenges with you," he added after a second and Phil mentally sighed in relief.

"If you don't want to, there will be no zombies," he assured softly, holding the younger boy close to himself and secretively hoping Dan would say 'yes' to the idea.

When Dan nodded in agreement, Phil couldn't help but sigh in relief. He was afraid at first that Dan knew he chickened out, but it looked like the black-haired's secret could die within only falling asleep. Feeling great now that Dan was next to him, he closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep.

Their breaths slowly calmed down, the weariness taking over the two. Phil smiled to himself at the thought that he must have won the challenge. His smile left his face though as his half conscious mind picked up Dan's words,

"By the way," the brown-haired mumbled sleepily, snuggling into him more, "I've heard how you freaked out and you can't tell me I was the only one scared."

_Fudge. I didn't win._

"Doesn't matter," Phil muttered, but cracked his eye open to peek at Dan. Maybe the brunet would forget about it in the morning after all?

"You were scared too, admit it," Dan said, his voice suddenly growing clearer and more awake as he propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at him.

Phil pouted, feeling the warmth of the other's body suddenly missing. He looked at Dan and closed his eyes again, bringing the blanket closer to himself,

"Shut up and go to sleep," he grumbled and Dan laughed.

"Are zombies scary then, Philip?" he asked, mocking him.

Phil only playfully pushed Dan down in response and snuggled into him again. His mind started drifting away again when he heard Dan saying,

"Also, don't worry, Phil. I won't forget about it, tweeted that," confessed Dan.

Phil only rolled his eyes, but smiled. Maybe Dan would pick at him for being so easily scared and maybe it would make a good story for the internet. What was most important though, was that Dan was safe in his arms and no zombie apocalypse would break them apart.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! For more fluffy/angsty, generally, for more stories, head to my profile! ^^  
> Tumblr/Twitter: superasia8


End file.
